Letters That You'll Never Read
by Aprilsummer
Summary: What would Lily have said to Petunia after the sorting about James and Sirius and Severus? What would Sirius have said to Harry after the death of James and Lily? what would Ginny have said to Harry in their time apart during her 6th year?
1. Lily to Tuney

A/N: These are a collection of unsent letters between different characters. The first is a dialogue between Lily to Tuney, explaining her sorting, and her first night at Hogwarts.

Other letters will be, for example:

Ginny to Harry: Ginny's second year.

Sirius to Harry: at Harry's birth

Severus to Lily: 5th year

And now, for chapter one =]

Dear Tuney,

It is September 2nd and I have woken up two hours early out of pure excitement for my first day of class. The palace is magnificent. I know we left off on bad terms, but all I want right now is to share all of this with my sister. If its magic that makes you angry with me, than I will never use it around you, I swear.

I have so much to tell you, so much has occurred in such little time! There are these two mean horrible boys, and Severus and I have been separated, and- well, let me start begin at the beginning.

Allow me to tell you about the sorting. The sorting, I should explain, is how the house you reside in for the next 7 years will be decided upon. There are four houses.

Hufflepuff, representing loyalty.

Slytherin, representing great (or terrible) ambition.

Ravenclaw, representing "wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure"

And at last: Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart.

Now which of these four houses you are designated to is all dependent upon the sorting hat! Yes, you read right: THE SORTING HAT! A hat!

A torn, frayed, oversized old hat!

But before I even saw this hat, I saw the castle. After the train stationed we were huddled on boats, sailing fluidly across a great silver lake approaching this castle, the most beautiful castle I'd ever laid eyes upon. It glittered in the darkness as it loomed before us, hundreds of windows aglow with torches and candle light, and magic of course. There were towers reaching up towards the night sky with their pointed peaks, and behind the castle's monumental silhouette, was glorious half full moons gleaming in the distance like a beacon.

Once arriving inside the castle, we nervous, all standing together, glancing around, our eyes frantic and or palms sweaty.

I stood with Severus of course. But nearby were these two little BRATS we had met on the train. One had messy black hair, the other a smooth sort of arrogance to him, and they were only a few feet away from us, pointing and laughing. Have you ever heard of people so ungodly impolite?

They came up to us and put a toad down the back of Severus's robes. Now, you know Severus, and instead of flailing and shouting like most boys our age who have done, he merely yanked the toad from his robes, threw it on the ground and tried to step on it. A boy named Frank Longbottom was furious his toad was almost murdered. The two obnoxious boys responsible for the great toad-fiasco of my first night at Hogwarts were named James and Sirius. Sirius is a silly name, isn't it?

"You look like a toad!" Severus had snapped at James

"You smell like one!" James stuck out his tongue, "Slytherins shouldn't be a snake, they should be dirty toads!"

"My toad is NOT dirty!" Frank Longbottom argued sharply.

"Not as dirty as Snivellus's hair!" Sirius cut in, chuckling.

"My name is SEVERUS-"

"Snivellus the sniveling Slytherin-"

"What kind of a name is Sirius anyway? Sounds like a circus name-"

"Shut up, Snivellus, no one likes you but little miss redhead over here-"

"It's the first day how many people do YOU know?" I shot back

"More than one slimeball!" Sirius crossed his arms over his chest looking arrogant

But anyway, when a tall, severe looking woman approached us in the entrance hall where we stood on grand stone floors surrounded by shining suits of armor and high stained glass windows that seemed to emanate their own starlight, we all feel quiet under her harsh gaze. Her name was professor McGonagall and she did not look like a woman to cross.

We followed her into what might be the most beautiful room in existence. It is called the Great Hall.

There are four long tables for each of the four houses, and a high curved ceiling that instead of the same handsome stone that comprises the walls, it is enchanted to reflect the sky above it, and thus on this evening it glimmered with twinkling stars and semi-circle moon. There is a raised platform at the head of the hall where the teachers sat, and most importantly, in front of this platform stood a small stool and oversized hat, which I saw from a distance at the entrance of the Great Hall.

Professor Dumbledore, the kind headmaster stood before us, announcing the sorting was beginning. He has a crooked nose, half moon spectacles, and a long beard as white as snow! He's old, but possesses a sort of quiet strength. Merely being in his benign presence felt comforting, like a warm summers breeze.

But then, THE HAT BURST OUT INTO SONG! Yes, SONG! It sang to us, detailing the traits and attributes of each house. And let me tell you, they all sounded incredible. To be a loyal, hardworking Hufflepuff, or a brilliant, inspiring Ravenclaw would have made me positively delighted. But even better: to be a cunning, ambitious, and powerful Slytherin? How full of intruige! But the BEST, the one that sounded the very BEST was Gryffindor! To stand up, always, for what one believes in, to fight with valor and courage, how romantic and exciting it sounded!

Once the hat's brim had closed at the finale of its song, The severe woman, professor McGonagall who is head of Gryffindor, began reading off names.

And what silly names Witches and Wizards have! The first name was Yelena Abbott, and the sorting hat once again opened the brim of its hat and shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Other silly names included Sirius, whose surname I was discovered was "Black". Not so strange, but his first name made up for it. And I heard him say he had cousins named Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda! Really? It made me laugh, I wish you could have heard it!

"Yeah, and they all got stuck in Slytherin, so watch me be next, I'll get to share a room with Snivellus the toad boy," Sirius rolled his eyes as he whispered to James in an under tone.

"Maybe you'll get lucky mate?" James shrugged just as Sirius was called up for sorting. I crossed my fingers the hat would just bite off his head, but alas he was sorted into Gryffindor after a moment of the hat's deliberation. James cheered raucously beside me and I stepped on his foot to shut him up, earning a glance of praise from Severus who stood beside me, looking confident.

I was so distracted by the silly names and the contagious exciting tension that filled the air, I almost didn't notice when we got to the D's, and then, I heard my name ringing throughout the hall.

I walked up anxiously, worrying I would trip on these long robes I am not yet accustomed to, in front of the whole school and then I'd be "tripping girl" for the next seven years. Because that would be just GREAT. I was so focused on walking with some air of grace I almost forgot to be nervous about the sorting, but the second I sat down on the little rickety stool I felt my heart beat speed up at a rate that must have been dangerous.

What if the sorting hat said I wasn't good enough for ANY of the houses?

But this fear was quelled quickly as I heard its mystical voice in my ear

"Look at you, how many traits you have!" The hat sounded contemplative, "You are a loyal girl, and hardworking, but that is not where your passion lies. You are intelligent, certainly, but again, wit and knowledge does not inspire you the way determination and bravery do…. So which is it, miss Evans, ambition or courage? Ah, I know. I am entirely certain that you have the true heart of a- GRYFFINDOR!"

The last word rang out for the hall to hear.

My legs felt numb as I walked over towards the house table adorned in red and gold, where the cheers had erupted from at the call of "Gryffindor!"

Sirius Black, to my disdain made room for me beside him, looking chipper, but I immediately turned my back to the little git: I do not have time for such immaturity as toad attacks.

To my aggravation his partner in crime Potter joined us shortly thereafter, but I wasn't focused on the sorting anymore, not after sitting down. I was looking at the faces around me, all smiling, all cheering for our new arrivals. Some looked alert, and focused on the sorting, other's patted their stomachs mumbling about food while whispering to their friends animatedly.

It was so strange to be somewhere so foreign and feel so at home.

Severus was, to my horror, sorted into Slytherin. I was horrified, for now we will not be in the same house. To be separated from my best friend is torture, especially when the company forced upon me is Sirius and James. I hate them already. And I have known them for about 12 hours. Its going to be a GREAT seven years.

Anyway, the sorting was ended with a speech from Professor Dumbledore that bid us words of welcome, and words of wisdom, and words of warning (We can't go into the forest at the edge of the grounds. Its even called the "Forbidden Forest")

And then we dined. It was a massive feast of pumpkin juice, and steak and kidney pie, and all sorts of berry tarts for dessert. There are a couple nice girls I met. Alice and Mary. But I missed Severus who was across the hall at the Slytherin table, chatting with an older boy, a prefect, making himself popular already. I was almost jealous of his instant acceptance and popularity, for he was chatting with prefects and I was awkwardly answering questions about being muggle-born.

"But…. How do you LIVE?" asked James curiously.

I ignored him.

"What do you do for lights without wands and spells?" Mary asked brightly and I was forced to explain about matches and electricity. I felt like a freak. I know you think knowing about electricity makes me the most normal of the bunch, but I felt like a freak.

Though everyone, besides James and Sirius, was lovely about my muggle upbringing.

Every house has a common room where we were lead by our prefects. The Gryffindor common room is behind a portrait, and you need a password to enter! Its atop one of the towers, and the view is stunning. Our beds in our dorms are canopies of scarlet and gold, the Gryffindor colors and everything is so beautiful and honestly enchanting.

Today begins classes, and I am thrilled. I have transfiguration first. That's one of the textbooks we bought at that magic village Diagon Alley! It should be exciting.

I plan on transfiguring Sirius's quill into a toad as soon as I learn how. I bet Severus and I will figure it out. He knows so much about magic already. I feel so behind, coming from a non-magical family here. Its strange because I felt I didn't belong among muggles, but now I don't REALLY belong here, not coming from non-magical blood.

But Severus insists it doesn't matter. He says I have more magic in my pinky than most witches have in their whole wand arms. I really hope he's right. Because I have quills to transfigure!

I should dress and get breakfast; I believe Mary and Alice are finally stirring. I'll write more soon.

I wish you were here, sharing it all with me.

I love you, Tuney.

Lily

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASEEEE READ AND REVIEW. It means so much!

Coming up will be:

Lily to Tuney, 6th year.

James to Lily: 5th year.

Ginny to Harry: Ginny's second year.

Sirius to Harry: at Harry's birth

Severus to Lily: 5th year

Severus to Lily: 7th year

Lily to Severus: her wedding day

James to Sirius: at Harry's birth

Lucius to Severus: at Draco's birth

Bellatrix to Narcissa: Bellatrix's 7th year

Lupin to Harry: After the birth of Teddy Lupin

Draco to Harry: end of book 7

Ginny to Harry: her 6th year (time era of book 7)


	2. James to Lily

James to Lily, June of their 5th year.

Evans,

So you haven't spoken to me since that, um, "incident" with Snape during OWLs. Now, I know the guys and I got a little rowdy, but its Snape, Evans! Now I know you fancy him your pal, and you know have had some light hearted escapades as children, but there's nothing light about the Dark Arts, and he IS the Dark Arts personified, in a greasy, slimy curtain of black hair…

Sorry. I do apologize for offending you. But not for offending him.

Now I certainly am not sending you this just to discuss Snape and his desperate need of a conscious and shampoo.

In fact, I am writing you this, because to be honest, there are some things even James Potter is afraid of. There are some things even a Gryffindor is terrified of.

I am having a very difficult time explaining myself.

You see, that day on the Hogwarts express, and then with the "toad incident" in the entrance hall when I met you, did anything, even put a toad down Snape's back, in order to capture your attention.

And it all stemmed from there, ya know?

It grew to a rivalry. All those times in the halls in second year, with that tripping jinx… the one that so often hit Frank Longbottom, or clumsy Pettigrew instead of you (Hey, I was only 12, my aim wasn't perfect and you were great at dodging!). Then all those times in third year, when I switched your regularly ink with disappearing ink, and charmed your hair green "To match your eyes, Evans!", well that was all for that look you'd give me.

Yes, it was a look that, if it could have, would have performed avada kedavra on me

But it was a look from you, straight to me, seeing straight through my eyes, piercing them faster than I ever imagined possible.

I'd do anything to get you to look at me, have those green eyes focused only on me.

And so I did do anything.

Think back to 4th year. I did ANYTHING for you, Evans. I did EVERYTHING, all for you, and that look of frustration and disdain, that look you reserved for me. Anything and Everything, including paying Alice in chocolate frog cards to sneak snitches I had stolen from ages or practice under your pillow.

Alice gained about 5 pounds that year. And a fly away snitch cracked one of the windows.

You never appreciated the gifts. But instead gave me a box full of snitches for Christmas. They were wrapped deceivingly, I thought it was a real gift, and you should have seen the grin on my face that Christmas morning, until I unwrapped the stenciled red and green paper, tore open the ribbon on the wooden box and got hit square in the fact with three or four snitches at once.

I was told, once I woke up in the hospital wing, that I fainted with a smile on my face.

That smile I saved for your looks of fury.

That smile you thought was cocky.

It wasn't. It was all a clever façade. The smile was full of love, not arrogance.

I know you won't believe that.

But that doesn't mean I won't say it. That doesn't mean I won't yell it. That doesn't mean I won't shout it from the astronomy tower until you hear it, hear it from your red and gold canopied bed, where you sleep, and dream, and one day hopefully, the dreams will be of me. For me only.

I've asked you on every Hogsmeade trip this year, asked you to accompany me.

Each conversation seemed to follow a set script.

"Evans!" I call after potions or charms, in a crowded corridor bustling with other students so you couldn't run from me.

"Potter, I am very busy-"

"Yes, I can see you are busy while walking towards lunch, but as we have the same schedule and I KNOW we have more than enough time for some French onion soup and jam tart before our next lesson, I figured, we could chat on our way to the Great Hall?"

"You mean you figured YOU could chat incessantly-"

"Yes, precisely" I'd smile and you'd give me that furious expression I love so much.

You'd desperetly attempt to push the first years strolling ahead of you, but would find it feckless. Thus, with a heavy sigh of defeat, you'd turn to me, your green eyes fixed upon my face, and shrug, waiting expectantly for me to speak.

"What do you want this time, Potter?"

"Your heart, your mind, your body-"

"No, no, and Merlin's beard No,"

"Well then, let's take it as slow as possible, we'll go at a squibs pace," I'd wink and you'd roll your eyes.

"I'm not accompanying you to Hogsmeade, Potter-"

"You didn't even give me a chance to ask!"

"It wouldn't have changed my decision in the slightest,-"

"Are you going with Frank Longbottom again? Or Henry Cho? Or Amos Diggory-"

"I'm going with Mary and Alice, now do the entire school a favor and shut up for five minutes, will you?" You'd almost smirk. Your mouth would be a straight, rigid line, but your eyes would smile. A smile just for me, "and stop giving me snitches, I do not want them"

And then you'd storm away, looking beautiful and impossibly independent. And I'd melt like a lightweight drinking their first firewhiskey.

Now I write you this, to ask one simple thing:

Let me at least ASK you to Hogsmeade this year. Let me at least put it out there.

And know this, I'll keep showering you with snitches and ever more desperate pleas for a date, until you realize you're the seeker, and I'm your snitch, and you had me from that first day in the train compartment, your lofty voice saying in a cold tones

"Come on Severus, let's get out of here…."

So, this is the only thing I can imagine a Gryffindor being frightened of: love.

Because the Death Eaters have got nothing on telling you how I really feel.

Bring them on, I'll fight them with my wand in my left arm and hopping on one leg…. But telling you I love you… I'll need more than a wand to make me feel tough enough for this.

So the game is won, I'm yours.

Let me know when you finally realize you want all the snitches I'm giving you. Let me know when you're ready to keep them.

Love,

James.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

I hope this is progressing well =] and I hope people are reading!

I want to thank Tianna Potter and Invisible Words for reviewing!

Please read and reviewww!

Coming SOON!

Lily to Tuney, 6th year.

Ginny to Harry: Ginny's second year.

Sirius to Harry: at Harry's birth

Severus to Lily: 5th year

Severus to Lily: 7th year

Lily to Severus: her wedding day

James to Sirius: at Harry's birth

Lucius to Severus: at Draco's birth

Bellatrix to Narcissa: Bellatrix's 7th year

Lupin to Harry: After the birth of Teddy Lupin

Draco to Harry: end of book 7

Ginny to Harry: her 6th year (time era of book 7)

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASEEEE READ AND REVIEW. It means so much!

Coming up will be:

Lily to Tuney, 6th year.

James to Lily: 5th year.

Ginny to Harry: Ginny's second year.

Sirius to Harry: at Harry's birth

Severus to Lily: 5th year

Severus to Lily: 7th year

Lily to Severus: her wedding day

James to Sirius: at Harry's birth

Lucius to Severus: at Draco's birth

Bellatrix to Narcissa: Bellatrix's 7th year

Lupin to Harry: After the birth of Teddy Lupin

Draco to Harry: end of book 7

Ginny to Harry: her 6th year (time era of book 7)


	3. Ginny to Harry

Ginny to Harry: her 6th year (time era of book 7, around November)

Dear Harry,

Do I need to write dear? I don't know how formal this should be. Or how informal.  
and what information do I have for the "Boy Who Lived"? What else is there to say to Dumbledore's confidant? What could you want to hear from your best friends sister? From your former girlfriend… What is there left for you to hear from the one you left behind? The one you left behind to live in the mess you ran from…. The one you left behind in the crumbling world which you're risking your life to save….

Hogwarts… It's lonely now.

It isn't home anymore.

I know you always saw it as the one place you found home in. The one place you felt comfortable to fall asleep, to wake up. It was the one place you could feel safe. The one place we all felt safe.

We could sit on the cushioned chairs of the common room with their handsomely carved wooden arm rests before a blazing fire and feel warmth from more than the flames dancing before us. And we could glance around at the walls and furniture adorned with red and gold, and we would know they were OUR colors. Now when I put on my scarf of red and gold, I remember why I'm still fighting… why the DA is still fighting… why you're still fighting…

Because there is more to the color red than the blood the Death Eater's proclaim defines us. More to the color gold than galleons.

Red is Gryffindor. Red is love and courage. Red is the fire in the common room. Red is the color of the

And gold is glory, gold is the color of brown eyes in bright sunlight, the color of the sunrise, the color of the trophy from the House Cup your first year, still on display, the color of the quiddich cup… the color of those nights at sunset when spent on the grounds, hand in hand…

What I'm trying to say is that the world sees everything as blood and money. And those who see all the nuances in red and gold have no place left in Hogwarts.

The Carrows, the newest teachers, more like Death Eaters on a power-trip over first year Hufflepuffs, have taken over, under Snape's oversized beak nose. They use the cruciatus curse on students in detention for "acting against the rule of the Dark Lord"

But these are the headlines, any student will tell you.

There are the little things. The inspiring things.

Like 5th year Ravenclaws helping the second year Gryffindors in Charms so they don't get the torture version of detention... Or McGonagall excusing Dean and Seamus from talking in class instead of assigning any sort of punishment, which would involve the Carrows these days.

There are the Slytherins that tattle on the students of other houses for insulting the Death eaters, but then the 20 eye witnesses from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw who SWEAR on MERLIN they never heard even a whisper by their classmates against the Death Eaters or Dark Lord… "No" they promise, "No need for punishment"

And then there's Neville standing up yelling at the Carrows for using the term "mudblood" or Seamus and Dean who both STORMED out of the Great Hall during Snape's welcome speech/

And Luna, lovely Luna, passing around the quibbler with the cover bewitched to read "Transfiguration Today" or "The Charms Charming Chronicle." The truth is being told, in dark corners of the library where tired students force their eye lids open to read all about "The Boy Who Lived"

And there are whispers of "The Chosen One" and "The last hope" that pass through classrooms and corridors. It feels as if you're still here, the light in the darkness that has settled upon the world.

And I hear people whispering they wished they'd known you, they wish they'd believed in you all along, they wished they spent time with you. Girls giggle about how handsome you look in your glasses, about your quiddich skills. They have never seen you up close, your lips inches from theirs, their reflection smiling nervously in those round glass frames.

They didn't watch you when you were 13, flying around with Fred and George and Ron in their back yards, holding your glasses to your face with one hand, and clutching your broomstick with the other.

I know you're here with me. Not only in the whispers and the memories, but in the colors of red and gold I see, in the sunsets, burning gold, and the flowers gleaming red on my way to Herbology.

I know we'll be together again, in a better world.

In the better world you'll have made for not only us, but for every witch and wizard baby born for years to come.

But to me you are more than your destiny, more than your glorious fate. You are more the "The chosen one", more than the bringer of light in the dark. You are round glasses and unruly black hair, and a sideways smile, and stolen kisses. You are that awkward wizard looking like he was about to have a panic attack the first time he ran through platform 9 and three quarters.

You're the sweet wizard who helped my mother cook chicken for Bill and Fluer's wedding.

You are the bitter 15 year old convinced he's possessed by Voldemort and driven by grief and guilt into hiding and crankiness.

You are the boy who freed Dobby. You are the boy who wears Christmas sweaters my mum knits without a word of complaint or mockery. You are the boy I love.

Wherever you are, playing the hero, or hiding in the cliffsides and forest clearings of England, know that you are also within the very walls of Hogwarts, lighting the way of hope for the people who adored you or wished they knew you. And you are within the very hearts of those who truly love you.

Including mine.

Always and forever.

And if you should die in your quest to save the world, you'll never really be gone from this world. You'll never leave the Hogwarts dorms you slept in, lived in, laughed in.

You'll never leave the Burrow, and the empty seat around the breakfast table.

You'll never leave the lives of those you leave behind.

But I cannot bear to think of that,

You will return to us. To me. Whole and perfect.

And this war will be won and peace will reign, and for once, Harry Potter, you can sleep in peace, and dream of innocence.

I love you.

I would give anything to be with you.

But I know you'd give anything to spare me of the danger you face.

Return to me soon, Harry.

The whispers and memories are only ghosts of the person you truly are.

Love,

Ginny

Authors Note's

I hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and review, it would mean so much. Thank you again to Invisible words =] AND:

Coming SOON!

Lily to Tuney, 6th year.

Ginny to Harry: Ginny's second year.

Sirius to Harry: at Harry's birth

Severus to Lily: 5th year

Severus to Lily: 7th year

Lily to Severus: her wedding day

James to Sirius: at Harry's birth

Lucius to Severus: at Draco's birth

Bellatrix to Narcissa: Bellatrix's 7th year

Lupin to Harry: After the birth of Teddy Lupin

Draco to Harry: end of book 7


End file.
